


Virtue Needs Some Cheaper Thrills [Typography 'Fic]

by SofteDisworl



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofteDisworl/pseuds/SofteDisworl
Summary: The thing is: Hobbes would go, if they told him to.





	Virtue Needs Some Cheaper Thrills [Typography 'Fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Virtue Needs Some Cheaper Thrills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116450) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



> I've always really loved this 'fic-- it's among my top favourites, if not the favourite. Thought I'd want to try and visually express how the words speak to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The typefaces used are Charter Black and Hiragino Sans W9.


End file.
